Conventional design assembly tools have a fixed set of attributes that can be collected for a core as the core is instantiated into a design. The attributes are known either (1) to the core designer when the design description is created or (2) to the tool designer. However, there can be attributes that are independent and/or unknown to (i) the core, (ii) the core designer (iii) the design assembly tool and (iv) the tool designer that would be advantageous to represent and specify during design assembly.
It would be desirable to have a solution for specifying a set of attributes (or parameters) to collect on cores, interfaces of the cores, groups of cores and/or interfaces of the groups of cores where the set of parameters is unknown and/or independent to the set of cores and interfaces.